


[Podfic of] Of Women Flower Of All by rachel2205

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU - Fifteenth Century England, AU - The Wars of the Roses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary:</strong> In the spring of 1483, Lady Sansa Percy is lonely and afraid in Westminster. But the arrival of King Joffrey's bride-to-be from the Continent changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Of Women Flower Of All by rachel2205

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Women Flower Of All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419552) by [rachel2205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel2205/pseuds/rachel2205). 



> See original for author's notes.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BGame%20of%20Thrones%5D%20of%20women%20flower%20of%20all.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BGame%20of%20Thrones%5D%20Of%20Women%20Flower%20of%20All.m4b) | Duration: 00:28:08

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> I'm an absolute sucker for a historical AU, and especially a historical AU with ladies in love. Please do go and check out rachel2205's original story, because she has written out a whole background for the fic that grounds it in history.
> 
> I was drawn to the beautiful framing of this fic in period-appropriate verse and music, which I have included here in the recording: Guillaume de Machaut's setting of the [Agnus Dei](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKpexxzR4Ak); _Of a Rose Synge We_ , performed by [Asteria](http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B000FFKZUU/luminariumA); _Alysoun_ , performed by [John Fleagle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7AYl3x6Jtk); and _Hush Thee My Dove_ , performed by [Patrice O'Neill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqRIQgWTPcc) (and also by me as a rather emotional Sansa).


End file.
